The Rooftop
by Justanothergirl14
Summary: Falling in love is always easy but saying goodbye is the hardest thing to do. Follow the journey of Nate and Grace from falling in love to saying goodbye. Based off a one shot I wrote a while back. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

I breathed in the scent of chocolate chip cookies and lemonade as I walked into my bright kitchen. I grabbed a cookie and a glass of lemonade and walked out to the back yard. The warmth of the sun hit my skin and I had the overwhelming sensation to run around the yard. Being eight what else would I want to do. I was a tomboy you could say. I loved being outside, wearing my overalls, and playing sports. I didnt care what the girls in my class thought about me. They would laugh at my choice of clothing but it didnt bother me."Grace!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when my mom called my name from the kitchen window. "Yes?" I yelled. "Come here." she replied. "coming" I grumbled. I ran back to the back door my dirty sneakers squeaking as I set foot on the linoleum floors. My mom cringed when she heard the noise but ignored because she knew I would never give them up. "Honey, we have new neighbors and I believe they have kids around your age." She stated as she starting putting some cookies onto a tray. Kids my age? I hoped that they like playing outside. "And I want you to go welcome them to the neighborhood." She finished. "Sure!" I said eagerly trying to grab the tray from her hands. "But.." There was always a catch with Mom. "I want you to change first, first impressions are everything." she reminded me. "Ugh. Fine." I replied giving her a disgruntled bent down and kissed my forehead and shooed me off. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom as fast as my little legs could. I stepped inside my room and went straight to my closet. Taking out a pink frilly shirt my grandma gave me last Christmas, I furrowed my brows. "No way" I said throwing it to the back of my closet. I grabbed a blue t-shirt with my favorite basketball team logo and put it on along with a pair of jean shorts. As i was tying up my laces, I heard people talking outside. I ran to my window and climbed out onto the rooftop. I always sat on the rooftop, it was my secret spot nobody knew about. I looked over at the house next to mine. And there he was. A boy who looked my age with curly brown hair. He was running around the yard with a dog while people who I assumed were his family carried boxes into the house. I laughed when I saw him trip over a rock. He heard me and looked up at me and smiled and waved. I blushed and smiled back. I climed back and into my room and ran down the steps and into the kitchen. My mom wasnt there so I grabbed the cookies off the counter and headed out the door. As I was walking across my yard the boy I saw earlier noticed and met me by the tree that seperated our yards. "Hi! Im Nathan but you can call me Nate beacuse thats what my older brothers call me. Whats your name?" he asked happily. Wow he was so nice. I knew right then and there we would be best friends. "Im Grace. Here's some cookies my mom made."I replied smiling widely as he took the tray from my extended hands. He looked at the cookies hungrily. "Wow. Thanks. Theses look great do you wanna share?" he asked. "Yea. Im hungry" He smiled "Me too. Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me to his kitchen. I looked down at are small hands and blushed. Sooner than I wanted he let go of my hand as he reached his kitchen. We sat down at his newly set up breakfast table and each grabbed a cookie. We sat there in silence eating are cookies until his Mom walked in and noticed me. She was a pretty lady with curly hair just like Nate's. She looked down at us and smiled. "Oh Mom, this is Grace she lives next door and she's my new best friend." He looked over at me nevously "I mean if you want to be." I smiled widely "Yeah. Of course. I think your really cool." It was Nate's turn to blush this time. "Well thats great honey. And Grace you're welcome at our house anytime." His mom said patting my back. "Really? Thanks." I said excitedly. She smiled again and left the room. "Hey Nate?" I looked up at him."Yeah?" he questioned and his brows knitted together."I wanna show you on" I smiled mischeviously. He gave me a quizzical look and followed me when I ran out the door, across our yards and into my house. We raced up the stairs and he won. Nate was much faster than me. But I was just happy I had a best friend. We walked in my room. Nate looked around stunned. Probably at all my sports trophys. I rolled my eyes and pulled him towards my window. I climed out and gestured for him to come. He followed and sat beside me on the rooftop. "Wow" he whispered as he looked out at the neighborhood."Im glad were best friends." I admited. "Me too." He agreed. Little did I know how important this boy would become over ther next years. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. So 2nd chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. I wanna know how im doing. And I know Nate, Shane, and Jason arn't related in the movie but whatever. lol :]

The sound of my alarm buzzed in my ears. I groaned and sat up in my bed and yawned. Today was the first day of my junior year. I was a little I was just hoping Nate and I would have the same classes. Yes, Nate was still my best friend but theres another thing, Im completly and madly in love with him. I had come to terms that I was in love with him 4 years ago. But theres just one problem. He has no clue. Im to afraid of him not feeling the same way and it ruining our amazing frienship. He just means to much to me. I quickly got out of bed and got ready. I slipped into some skinny jeans and a t shirt. Always letting some of the tomboy in me show I put on my converse. After I was done putting on a little makeup I texted Nate. Ready 2 go? -Grace

He replied a few minutes later. Yup. Meet me at my house. :) -Nate

I shoved my phone into my pocket and hastily made my way down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw my Dad reading the newspaper like always. "bye dad." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Bye sweetheart. Have fun at school." he called after me as I ran out the door. I walked across the lawn and walked into the Grey household. I never had to knock, it was like my second home. The smell of bacon and eggs hit me as soon as I walked in. "mmm. What smells so good?" I questioned. "Grace!" Jason called tackling me in a hug."Oh my gosh Jason, I didn't know you were back from college!" I almost yelled. Jason was like an older brother to me. So was Shane. They were both in college and I hardly got to see them anymore. "We just got in last night." he replied letting me go. We caught up for a few minutes than Nate walked in. Even though Shane was still rambling on about his classes, I was too caught up in how perfect Nate looked. He was wearing skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His signature look. His curly brown locks hung slightly in his eyes as he bent down to put his books in his bag. I couldnt help but stare. But of course he caught me. He looked up at me with a smirk and winked. I blushed and looked away. Finaly we left his house. The bright morning sun hit my face and I looked up at the sky and smiled. Nate nudged me with his elbow. "What?" I giggled. "Nothing. Its just.." he dragged on. "What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" I asked. He looked at me before he stopped and turned to me on the sidewalk. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and stuffed the other in his pocket. I knew what that meant. He was nervous. But why? "Grace.. I..I'll tell you later. I promise."he said nervously. Oh no. He knows I like him and he doesnt want to be anything more than friends. Those were the only thoughts running through my head on the rest of the way to school. School was just like any other first day. Teachers explaining their rules, giving out seating charts, and handing out books. Nate and I were pleased to find out that we had all the same classes and our lockers right next to each other. The day went by fast and soon enough me and Nate were walking down the sidewalk to get home. "So...." Nate said looking over at me with a grin. "What?" I asked wearily. I knew he was up to something. I could tell by the way he said it. "Race you to your house!" he said taking off. "Nate! Not fair!" I yelled taking off after him. I was right behind him when he stepped off the pavement and on to the soft green grass in front of my house. I got even closer and jumped on him causing us both to fall on top of each other. Nate sat on top of me and pinned me down. "And you call me unfair?" he smirked. "Nate, I know what you're thinking and you better not!" I yelled. He sat there stroking his chin like he was thinking. Gosh, why did he have to be so gosh dang cute? I giggled at him. " you know what? I think I will!" he said his fingers attacking my sides."Stop tickling me!" I managed to get out through my fits of laughter. "Okay! Now were even." He smirked. "What are yall doing?" Shane called from the front porch of their house. We both noticed our questionable position and hurriedly got up. Nate dusted off his jeans replying "We were racing." I blushed. " So thats what they call it these days? huh?" He said jokingly and went back inside. Nate and I looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Come on lets get something to eat." I offered after we finaly stopped laughing. We walked into the kitchen. Nate sat down at the bar while I searched through the fridge for something to eat. My eyes finaly rested on some jello. "?" I questioned, looking at Nate holding up the two containers. "Sure" he quicly replied. I grabbed two spoons and gave one to him. "Let's go eat this on the rooftop." Nate suggested. "Okay." We walked up the steps and through my door. I climbed out my window first and Nate folowed. We just sat there for a few minutes eating our jello. I was staring out at the beautiful sunset when Nate flung jello at my face. "Nate!" I said laughing. I was reaching for my cheek with my hand when Nate grabbed my hand. "Let me get that for you." he whispered gently placing his warm lips to my cheek. I had a million butterflies. What was he doing! I was so happy but so sad when he pulled away. I looked over at him and he had a huge grin on his face. I blushed of course, trying to ignore the tingly feeling I felt on my cheek. "Oh look at that." he stated. "what?" i asked confused. "You have some jello on your lips." and with that he captured my lips in a sweet gentle kiss. It was like foreworks exploded. It felt like a dream but I knew it was real. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine and smiled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

he stated smiling. I was speechless. I couldnt even think of what to say. "Me too." was the best thing I could think of. "Grace Marie Scott, I love you." he said grabbing my hand and looking at me expectantly.I couldnt believe he loved me, he really loved me. I was overwhelmed with happiness. A tear rolled down from my eye and he whiped away with his thumb. "Nathan Jerry Grey, I love you too." I whispered. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I've wanted to tell you for so long but I was afraid you wouldnt feel the same way." he whispered in my ear. "Me too. I didnt want to lose you." I said. He pulled out of our embrace to look me straight in the eye. "You never will. Grace, be mine?" he asked. All I could do was nod. He smiled and captured my lips in yet another breath taking kiss.

Review. :]


	3. Chapter 3

So chapter 3. Im not getting review but I know people are reading and the dstory is getting really good. Trust me. So please Review, it would be greatly appreciated. :]

I snuggled closer to Nate as we sat on the couch watching a movie. Saturday nights were our date night ever since we started dating three months ago. It was my favorite day of the week by far. We always had fun. Nate kissed the top of my head and let out a slight cough. I looked up at him puzzled. "Sorry. I think I'm getting sick." Nate replied nonchalantly. "Oh. My poor little baby." I cooed pinching his cheek. He looked at me weirdly and we both bust out laughing. "But seriously you cant get sick prom is in two months." I reminded him, touching his nose with my pointer finger. He let out a slight chuckle. "I'll be fine. And how could I forget I have the most beautiful girl as my prom date." He stated matter of factly. "Ya. Sure" I replied as I slapped him playfully on the arm. "Hey! Its true." he said cupping my cheeks with his hands. Silence overtook us

as he looked at me with love evident in his eyes. This was it, this was where we were supposed to be. He knew it, I knew it. It was just...perfect. He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. He lingered there for a minute before pulling away. I still had my eyes closed but I could feel him staring at me. "I love you" he whispered. I slowly opened my eyes. "I love you too." I whispered back. He smiled contently. We finished our movie then he walked me home. As we walked across his yard he interlocked our fingers. I looked over at him and blushed. It was crazy that he could make me feel this way with the littlest things he did but I wouldnt trade it for anything in the stopped at my door. I stood on my tipy toes and kissed the tip of his nose. He silently laughed at me and grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him back. I could feel him smile against the kiss. After a minute or so I pulled

away. I looked up at him, his big brown eyes glistened in the moonlight and a huge grin on his face. "I should go" I said biting my lip. "Bye." He whispered. "See ya tomorrow." I said stepping inside my home. As soon as I closed my front door, I let a breath I didnt even know I was holding.I looked out the peep hole of my door and saw Nate walking away doing a little happy dance. I laughed silently to myself. Then went upstairs and went to bed.

2 weeks later

My phone going off woke me from my slumber around 9 in the morning. I looked at it through my tired eyes too see I had a text from Nate.

Wake up sleepy head. :) Were leaving to go to my doctor appointment in an hour. -Nate I didnt want to go. I hated doctors. But Nate hadnt been feeling well. The other day he passed out at school. It scared me so much that I went home early with him. I knew he would get over it though, he was strong. Its only the flu or something were my

only thoughts. But his mom was worried so she made an appointment. I hurridley got dressed and walked across my yard to find Nate sitting on his porch steps with a tissue in hand. He heard my footsteps and hurriedly got up picking me up and spinning me around "Nate what are you doing?!" I managed to get out through my laughter. He set me down and smirked. "Hey. Sue me for acting like a crazy fool in love." He stated. I cracked a smile and engulfed him in a hug. "Ready to go?" 's voice called from the front seat of their black suv. "Yes." we both replied. Me and Nate sat in the back while his mom and dad sat in the front. The ride to the doctors was a quiet one except for the occasional poke in the side I got from Nate that would make me giggle. When we finaly arrived went and signed in. Nate and I sat in the uncomfortable blue chairs. I stared at the clock and tapped my foot impatiently, Nate let out a sigh. "Grace." I whipped my head around to face him. "Dont worry. Okay." he whispered. I nodded. He gave me an encouraging smile. "Nate Grey" a petite nurse called from a door looking down at a clipboard. He looked over at me "I'l be right back." he said kissing my cheek. He disapeared behind the door with his mother following promptly. I waited with for what seemed like years. I wasnt sure what I hated so much about the doctor's office or why I hated it. Maybe it was the time I broke my arm when I was 11. Me and Nate had been climbing trees behind his house. I wasnt as good a climber. I remember Nate cried when he saw me crying. He said it was all his fault because he had suggested they go climbing. I said it was nonsense and let him be the first to sign my cast. I smiled to myself at the memory. My thoughts were interrupted when finaly the door Nate had gone into began to open.

Review? Please. :]


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. They're greatly appreciated. I hope you like this, its pretty sad. But I think its the best chapter I've written. Tell me what you think. :]

I jumped from my seat when I saw Nate walk back through the door. He ran to me and embraced me in a hug. "Grace.." he whispered desperatley. "what is it?" I asked worried. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Denise crying into Pauls shoulder."I'm so scared." he murmured. "Nate, what do you mea-" i was cut off."I have cancer. They think I only have six months until..until.."he broke down crying into my shoulder. My heart stopped beating, time stopped it seemed, the earth stood still. It was just Nate and I, no one else mattered. I just stood there while he cried into my shoulder. My vision blurred with soon to be shed tears. This was a dream, a horrible dream. This couldnt be real. This wasn't Ashton Kutcher? I was speechless. I just sat there holding Nate in my arms not caring as everyone stared. Words finaly came to me, "Nate..no. Its not true. You're not going to.... die." I said through my sobs , I held onto him tighter. The word seemed so foreign. Die? He couldnt. He was my best friend, my boyfriend, my everything. If he was gone I would have nothing, I would be nothing. I was the person I was because of him. I loved him with every piece of my now broken heart.

On the car ride home, he fell asleep in my arms. I was surprised at my newfound strength but I knew I had to be strong for Nate. I ran my fingers through his hair. I stared down at him the whole way there. I was trying to memorize his every feature as if it would be the last time I saw him.

The rest of the day was a blur. I remember getting back to Nate's house. He begged me to stay, of course I didnt stayed in his room just doing nothing.I dont think it mattered though he just needed me there. He was pretty silent. I mean I didnt expect too much from him. I could barely even think straight. I kept pinching myself and trying to wake up, but I didnt. This horrible nighmare was really happening and I hated it."Grace?" Nate snapped me from my thoughts. I looked at him, the sight made me wanna cry, his eyes were all red and puffy and his vibrant smile was missing off his light pink lips."yes?" I questioned going to sit by him on his bed. "Can we go to the rooftop?" he questioned. I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Of course." we walked slowly over to my house and into my home. As soon as we walked through the doors my mom ran to us "Oh Nate." she pulled Nate into a hug. My dad walked up behind her also a sad expression upon his face. He engulfed me in a hug. You could tell my mother had been crying. He willingly hugged her back. A few tears escaped her eyes. "If you ever need anyhting, anything at all, you tell me okay." she stated holding onto his shoulders. He nodded biting his lip. I could tell he was holding back tears. "alright." she said and let us leave. We walked up the steps to my room then entered my messy room. Nate tripped over a shoe and hit his arm on my nighstand. "oh my gosh. Are you okay?" I ran to him kneeling by him. "I'm fine. Just having a bad day." He said glumly. "Oh Nate." I felt horrible for him.I helped him up. "I promise I'll clean my room. It will never be messy again. And Ill make sure I get everything and ill even clean under my-" I was cut off. "Grace!" He looked down at me with big brown eyes and gave me a small smile. That small smile reminded me that he was still inside there, that the news hadnt changed him completely."Sorry" I whispered. "God, I love you."He stated pulling me into a kiss. We stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying the moment and both trying to forget the news we had just got not to long ago.A cool gust of wind from the window

reminded us of are previous intentions. He grabbed my hand and we went out onto the rooftop. The sun was slightly dipping behind a sea of endless homes. Beautiful dark clouds filled the sky. It was the perfect temperature. The perfect setting for the most imperfect day. It was so silent, it was eating me up. I looked over at Nate staring out at the kids across the street playing soccer. I couldnt even imagine what was going through his thoguhts drifted to the awful realization that we wouldnt be able to do this for much longer. The sadness overwhelmed me and silent tears rolled down my cheeks. Nate caught sight of me and pulled me into his kissed the top of my head. "i love you." i whispered. "I love you too, Grace dont ever forget that." he stated. "I wont, I promise." I said staring him straight in the eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips then turned to look at the sun setting. "Grace, when did you fall in love with me?" he looked over at me curiously.

I smiled at his randomness. "I dont know. Somewhere between our long talks, all our laughs,stupid little fights, and all our jokes, I just.... fell in love." I said. He smiled widely. "No matter whats goin on in my life you always make me smile." he told me. As I was about to reply a rain drop hit my cheek. Nate looked up at the sky. I just sat there and stared at him. How could I not? He was amazing and beautiful in every way possible. A few seconds later it started pouring. Nate looked at me, it was like I could see into his soul. He put his hand on my cheek pulling me in for a passionate kiss. It was like a movie. He pulled away pressing his forehead to mine. "I've always wanted to kiss you in the rain." he whispered.

Review. :]


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter is definatly sad. But I hope you will read and Review. I like to know how im doin. So tell me. :]

A bright ray of sunshine hit my eyes as I walked out my front door. So far today was going okay but it was only 10 am. I crossed the yard and entered the Gray household. As soon as I opened the door all eyes were on me, his whole entire family was there in the living room crying and probably thinking I was so rude to just barge in like that. They were all giving me confused looks until Jason finaly spoke up. "everyone this is Grace, Nates Girlfriend." They all nodded in understanding. A woman with brown hair came up to me and hugged me. I think it was Nate's aunt but I wasnt completly sure. "I know this must be really tough for you. If you ever need someone to talk to. Im here, Im Amber their aunt." I nodded and she returned to her seat next to a tall middle aged man. I had no clue his whole family was going to be there only a day after finding out but his family had always been super suportive of him. I wandered into the kitchen to find Denise cooking lunch. "How are you doin?" I questioned when she finaly looked up at me when I sat at the bar. She gave me a warm smile. "Its hard, you know, finding such horrible news but I'm holding up." she replied. It was evident that she had been crying. I thought about how terrible it must find something out like that about your son. "good" I said geting up from the bar stool and giving her a hug. "Nates up in his room" she whispered in my ear. I pulled back and gave her a small grin then ran up the stairs. When I got to Nates room I swung open the door trying to surprise him and it was me who got a surprise. Standing there in only a pair of boxers look in his dresser for clothes was Nate. He looked up at me and jumped. "Oh my gosh. Im sorry." and with that I slammed his door quickly. The image of his toned abs forevere imprinted in my mind. I could here him chuckle as I stood beside his door in the hallway. " Stop laughing Nate! It not funny." I stated playfully. "oh yes it was!" he called from behind his bedroom door. I smiled. How could everyone downstairs be so mopey? He was feeling great now. Feel mopey later on and just enjoy his presence while we still can. Thats what my mother had told me when I came home last night soaking wet and crying my eyes out because I didnt want my Nate to go away. I probably sounded like such a little kid but I didnt care. She just held me and comforted me in the best way she could. "You can come in now." Nate stated matter of factly. I slowly opened the door keeping my eyes closed."are you sure its safe?" I asked jokingly as covered my eyes with my hands. He jumped off his bed and walked over to me placing his warm hands on mine and pulling them away from my face. "Yes. fully clothed." he replied winking at me. I smiled at him."Oh come here." He said and pulled me into a hug. "You know it hasnt been the same just hugging my grandparents." he whispered in my ear. I pulled away to look him in the eye. "You saw me last night." I joked. "Its been a long morning. Trust me." he said seriously. I smiled and he gave a quick kiss on the lips. "Come here I wanna show you something." he stated taking my hand and pulling me over to his bed. "Here read this." he said shoving a paper in my hands. At the top in bold letters were the words THINGS I WANNA DO BEFORE I DIE. I read down the list and they were pretty common things. Some were adventerous, like go snorkeling. Some were beautiful, like write a poem. "This is amazing" I whispered. "Grace?" I looked up at him as tears formed in my eyes. "look on the back." he said gently. I looked at him curiouly and flipped ove the eyes landed on the words in bold letters at the top, THINGS I WANT TO DO BUT WILL NEVER GET TO." 1. graduate high school. 2. Fall in even more love with Grace (if possible)." I read aloud and smiled. I kept reading" 3. Ask Grace to marry me. 4. Make beautiful children with Grace. old with Grace." I looked up at Nate, his eyes were full of unshed tears. Why did he have to leave me in such a short time? I wanted to Marry him also and have kids and grow old together. But we couldnt and that broke my heart."Nate" I whispered, barely being able to talk from the tears streaming down my face. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. "Im sorry." he whispered. I was confused. He was sorry? "why?" i questioned. "Because I'll never be able to do those things with you. I'm leaving you when you need me the most. Im sorry that we met and fell in love because if we hadnt then you would be with someone better who's not dying. Maybe thats what should happen, maybe.. maybe" he said while tears fell his eyes. "maybe we shouldnt be together anymore. I dont want to put you through this, I love you" he whispered. I couldn't believe he would even think that. "Dont say that, dont even think it Nate! I I wouldnt want to be with anyone else. I love you and only you, I will until the day I die. No matter what happens after you're gone. You need me and you know it." I said sitting beside him taking his face in my hand and making him look at me. "I love you." I stated. Most people find it hard to say those three words but with Nate it felt right. He looked at me sadly."God, im such a jerk. Im stupid for even thinking we should break up." he said."You're goin through a tough time, I understand." I stated kissing his cheek. I let my hands slide off his face and onto his arms. "Dont leave me" Nate whispered. "I wont, I promise." I replied. He smiled and kissed my lips gently as if to apologize for his behavior. It worked, nothing he could do would make me love him any less. There was a knock at the door. Nick pulled away and looked at me curiously before saying, "Come in." the door swung open and Shane came running in pouncing on the bed beside us. We laughed at his randomnes. "why even knock" i asked him. Shane just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you can leave now." Nate said jokinly. "Fine, fine, I see when Im not wanted." He stated walkin out the door. Nate and I laughed. "He's so weird." I joked. Nate and I laughed. Nate stood up, I looked at him curiously. "Stand up." He stated. I obeyed and stood right in front of him. He smiled doen at me before picking me up swirling me around in circles. "I love you I love you I Love you!" He said finaly putting me down, both of laughing. I stared up at him love evident in both our eyes. "Did I mentioned I loved you?" He question playfully. "Once or twice." I responded casually. He let out a slight laugh. "And I love you too!" i responded placed his hand on my cheek and captured my lips in a kiss that I will never forget as long as I live. 


	6. Author's Note

So hey everyone whos reading this. I just wanted to write a quick Authors note. Well, I really love writing this story and its just getting good but i'm not getting any reviews. I feel like, its bad? I love it personaly. I know people are reading, so please take like 2 minutes and review? It would mean the world to me to hear your opinion. OR if you have any suggestions on what should happen next, im all ears. And also I feel there is no point in writing, if no one even likes it. But im not saying im quiting this story, because i'm not. But anyways, I hope you will enjoy reading. Anyways review. Next Chapter up in a few days. :]

Emily 


End file.
